The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Various types of networking technologies have been developed resulting in unprecedented expansion of computer networks, television networks, telephony networks, and the like, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users by expanding the capabilities of mobile electronic devices and other computing devices. The functionality of mobile communications devices continues to expand and, as a result, mobile communications devices have become ubiquitous in both business and personal settings. As the functionality of mobile communications devices and the ease of information transfer continues to increase, users continue to demand more functionality that allows the users to quickly find and interact with more data in unique ways.
Further, memory devices that may be utilized with mobile communications devices continue to evolve, such that the memory devices are smaller in size, but capable of storing more data. Due to the vast increases in the storage capacity of memory devices that may be used by mobile communications devices, users of these devices are storing increasing amounts of data on the device. For example, many users now store media content, such as photos, videos, audio files and the like, correspondence information such as email, short message service (SMS) messages and the like, and contact information of business acquaintances, friends, and family. With this massive amount of data literally at their fingertips, users of mobile communication devices continue to demand new ways to interact with this data, share this data, and the like.